Dis-Harmony/Transcript
Main Page: Dis-Harmony/Collect All 5/Ninjcompoop (Episode begins with two spotlight shining as rock music plays in the background. Pans down to show Ami and Yumi playing on their guitars.) Ami: Thank you, Gunbarrel City! Goodnight! (Crickets chirp) Ami: Guess we can skip the encore. (Cowpoke vamoose and the Renegade Animation logo music plays as it reforms to the inside of the studio where the girls are at the end of their gig) Yumi: What abunch of cowboy lame-os. They do not deserve to be in the same room as our righteous rockstar moves. Ami: At least their horses seemed into it. Yumi: Newsflash, Ami. These yokels are deadbeats. Kaz wouldn't know a good gig if it crawled up his pant leg and died. (Harmony laughs) Harmony: You're funny. (Cuts to Kaz introducing the girls to a blonde girl licking a lollipop.) Kaz: Girls! Say hello to Harmony, Winner of the Ultimate Puffy AmiYumi Fan Contest! Harmony: (hypnotizing herself) I'm your number one fan. Yumi: Well, I'm glad someone likes us. Harmony: Like you? I love you! That's why I dedicated myself to memorizing the intricate details of your lives! Ami... You like to eat pickles with peanut butter when you're feeling giddy, your favourite colour is rainbow, you're a sucker for macramé and when you think no one's looking, you like to draw a face around your bellybutton and make it talk! (Ami hides her belly in embarrassment) Harmony: Yumi... You like the sound of nails on a chalkboard, you hate flowers, you have a tiny birthmark in the shape of Abe Lincoln's profile on the bottom of your left foot and ever since that pine nut incident when you were five, squirrels make you very nervous. Ami: Wow. I guess she is our number one fan. Harmony: Told you so. That's why I made you a pair of homemade Puffy Puppets. (Takes out her homemade puppets from her bad and wears them on her hands) Ami: How sweet, and remarkably lifelike. Yumi: Straight up freaky if you ask me. Kaz: Girls, do you have a little gift for Harmony, to show how much I appreciate her blind worship of you? Ami: Er, how about your very own autograph electric guitar? (hands Harmony a guitar) Harmony: Wow! (Kaz pushes guitar away) Kaz: Er, that's a little too appreciative. Ami: Purple pen? (Harmony takes purple pen) Harmony: Oh, a purple pen! Oh, I love it! I'm the luckiest girl in the world! Oh, thank you guys! I'm gonna box frame this! Kaz: Yumi, do you have an inexpensive gift for Harmony? (Yumi thinks for a second, swipes the lollipop out of Harmony's hand and takes a big bite out of it) Yumi: Souvenir dental impression? (Harmony runs to tightly hug Yumi) Harmony: Oh! This is wonderful! Thank you so much! Yumi: Okay! I get it! You dig my fang mark! Now, quit wrinkling the threads! Harmony! Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you, guys! (Kaz pushes Harmony out of the room) Kaz: Okay, number 1 fan! Thanks for dropping by! Arigato! We'll catch you on the flipside! (Harmony grabs hold of the door sides until her hands snap off, Kaz runs out and slams the door shut) Ami: Well, she seemed nice. Yumi: Yeah, nice and creepy. Ami: I just love cruising the Rock N Roll super highway. It's one surprise after another! Yumi: I've had enough surprises for one day. (she sees Harmony emerge from her drawer) Yumi: Ah! What are you doing in there? Ami: Hey! And why are you wearing my bunny pajamas? (Harmony smells their clothes and laughs maniacally) Ami: On second thought, I don't want to know. Yumi: Let's give this sock-sorter the boot. Harmony: But, I'm your number one fan. Yumi: Be our number one fan somewhere else. (Harmony gets thrown out the window and latched on to a tree branch) Harmony: Hahaha! Oh, I love you guys! (at the Super Mall, Ami and Yumi are signing autographs) Yumi: Okay. That's enough autographs for one day. I don't want to cramp my guitar playing hand. Ami: So, what should we do first? Hit the GameFoxx? Eat pizza on a stick? Ami and Yumi: Photo-Mania! (they go into the booth) Ami and Yumi: Nikonikoshite! (they see their photos, with the last one showing Harmony licking Yumi's left cheek) (Harmony licks Yumi again, making the band leave the booth and have Yumi kick it) Yumi: Take that, evil face-licker! Harmony: But, I'm your number one fan! (Ami and Yumi arrive at a mud bath) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts